PeachBanana smothie and a new friend
by livefreely9
Summary: Courtney has had alot of relationship experience and she used it to help trent. It is my first ever fanfic, there are alot of spelling errors, I was in a hurry


Trent's POV

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Gwen hanging out with duncan, look at them gazing into each other's eyes!

_This is when trent saw the video of gwen and duncan looking at the stars at the second aftermath. _

Why the heck did they have to get along so well? Tears started to well up in my eyes untill I heard gwen acrost from me start to explain what really happened, But was quickly cut off by one seriuosly ticked off C.I.T..

wow, I thought compared to her I 'm taking this situation rather well...

/./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././/./././././/././

I was sitting in my dressing room after the aftermath shoe just thinking to myself about what had happened."Wht was I not good enough for her?" was the horrible thing that came running through my head, well that and te headache I got from all those teenage girls in my fan club screaming at me...

I was deep in thought when I heard a knock on my door. _Oh great _I thought_ another crazed girl fan._

But I was shocked when an actual farmiliar voice called my name and asked to come in, most girls just break in the door.

Courtney's POV

So I had a really hard time getting over what I had just watched on the aftermath show but then again its not like the first time I had ever had a guy secretly cheat on me, I've had trouble in the past so eventually I had gotten my act together and apologized to gwen for my little.... okay **big** outburst.

My older sister had always told me that guys like that are trouble but something about him just turned me on.

Something inside me told me that duncan still had felling for me and me for him but that something inside me was covered in hate and jealousy.

then I remembered what I had always done when I had relationship problems, My sister came up with a recipe for a peach-banana smoothie that always seemed to make some of the pain go away

_**( for anyone who hasn't tried peaches and bananas together, they're AWESOME!!)**_

So I went to my dressing room which was sort of were all the ex-campers lived now, complete with beds, a stove, blender, mini-fridge, and walk-in closet.

I was making my smoothie when trent popped into my head "he's going throught the same thing I am maybe I should make him a smoothis too."

So I was walking down the hallway to trent's room and I knocked on the door, no one answered so I asked to come in.

Trent's POV

I couldn't believe that miss uptight C.I.T. was wanting to see me.

"Um, hi trent". She said before Handing me what looked like some sort of smoothie.

"what's this?", It's a peach banana smoothie, she replied.

"I always used to make them after break-ups, they seemed to help me with the pain."

I wanted to ask her why she was being nice to me but instead I said "you and duncan didn't break up did you?!"

"No....." she replied

'but I am feeling alot of pain from seeing duncan with gwen all the time" she continued.

Oh... was all I could say.

Then I finally said, " not to judge or anything but why are you suddenly being all nice to everyone, I mean you ever apologized to gwen?"

"Well I've had alot of trouble with guys in the past and one thing I've learned is that being angry about it only brings more pain."

"wow, really" trent said.

"Yeah so I know what you're going through, so if you ever need to talk to antone I'm here."Courtney said.

Hey thanks,and thanks and thanks for the smoothie." trent said

No problem." Courtney replied.

Then out of no where katie and sadie fell out from behind a large bushy plant that they were hiding behind and when they got back on their feet trent and courtney were staring at them blankly.

Um........ sadie staggered.

we weren't spying on you..... katie said

we were .....leaving! sadie yelled.

yeah leaving! katie quickly followed behind.

wierd....... Courtney said.


End file.
